Agents of SHIELD Season 5 Retribution
by doctor anthony
Summary: Season 4 finale AU. Once Coulson and the others are taken, several old comrades from SHIELD join together to find their friends and clear SHIELDS name in the eyes of the world. Main pairings Maria Hill/OC Jack Williams and Phil Coulson/Melinda May.
1. Chapter 1

**Agents of SHIELD Season 5 Retribution**

 **Chapter 1 getting the team together and going on the offensive**

 **Author's notes I don't own Agents of SHIELD, just the idea for this fic, set after Season 4 and goes a lot different than what happen in the show. This story will be focusing on Phil Coulson and Melinda May as well as Maria Hill and an OC of mine Jack Williams.**

 **This fic is not connected to my other Agents of SHIELD fic Ghosts of The Past in anyway. There is also a reference to the show 24 in this fic, plus there's a reason why this is rated M for a scene of torture in this chapter.**

 **I'd also like to thank my good friend Fenrisulven13 for letting me borrow his OC's Nicholas Smythe, Magnus Wolfe and Benjamin Shannon. I also recommend you read Fenrisulven13's fanfics. If you like this, you'll like those as well.**

 **Billy's Diner- outskirts of New York**

A young woman entered the diner shortly before closing, and immediately knew something wasn't right. Who she was here to meet wasn't here. Several plates half-finished were on the counter, someone was here.

But it looked like they got up and left right in the middle of their meal. The server told her that one minute several people were sitting eating, when armed men showed up after a power outage, next minute they were gone and gave an description of the leader of this group of armed men.

With that Maria Hill left and went back to her car, Phil Coulson and the rest of his team were missing. She had suspects in mind and knew she needed help. Maria took out her phone and called the only man she could trust right now.

 **Washington DC**

A tall middle aged man with black hair and blue eyes in a black suit was walking out of the local cemetery after putting flowers on a grave with tears in his eyes as he got a call of his phone and saw the caller was his ex-wife Maria Hill.

Jack Williams instantly answered the call and asked "What is it Maria?"

Maria curious said "Are you sitting down right now Jack?"

Jack replied "No. I always notice you ask me that when you're about to drop a bomb shell on me. What's going on?"

Maria hesitated before she said "You need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you Jack. It's a long story."

Jack got into his car and listened as Maria explained to him how Director Fury, had brought his best friend and one time fellow SHIELD agent back from the dead, than told him everything else that happened.

Jack was in shock once, Maria caught him up to speed and asked "Why didn't Fury want me to know about this? Was he afraid I'd come after him for putting Phil through all that, and making Melinda keep it from him. Where were they last seen?"

Maria replied "They were last seen at Billy's Diner just outside New York. I'm contacting several other former agents to help with this, anyone you want us to bring in?"

Jack immediately said "Bring in Ben Shannon. He's good in a fight, and we'll need fighters like him if we're going up against people who can appear and disappear very quickly with little evidence in their wake."

Maria was in agreement and then asked "Were you just at the cemetery?"

Jack answered "Yeah. I left two bouquets of flowers on his grave, one from each of us. I'll be in New York in a little while. I suggest we bring Stark in on this. We'll need all the help we can get."

Maria agreed with Jack and would tell Tony everything after she recruited the others for this mission.

As Jack headed to New York, he swore whoever abducted Phil, Melinda and the others part of their group would pay and die slowly.

 **Unknown location**

Phil Coulson woke up with a start and found he wasn't in the diner with the others. He was handcuffed to a chair in a room with grey walls all around him.

Suddenly one of the walls was gone, a hologram, and several people in green and white uniforms were in front of him.

One of them said "Our leader wishes to speak with you Agent Coulson."

Coulson was soon brought to an office, all his questions about where his team were, went unanswered.

As he was escorted into the office. Coulson found himself face to face with a woman in a similar outfit to the others with green hair who said "Phil Coulson. My name is Abagail Brand. We need to talk."

Coulson was sat down in the chair across the table from Abagail and asked "Who are you people? Where am I and where are my friends?"

Abagail replied "You're in my base, known as The Peak. We are S.W.O.R.D, known as the Sentient World Observation and Response Department. We deal with alien threats to Earth, the actions of SHIELD put the secrecy of our group at risk. We can't allow that. That is why you and your friends are here and why you'll remain here for the foreseeable future."

With that Coulson was brought back to his cell as Abagail started to look through S.W.O.R.D's files on Coulson and his friends.

 **New York a few hours later**

Jack arrived at Avengers Tower and entered the building where Maria and the rest of the team, comprised of Ben Shannon, Robert Taylor and Mike Peterson were waiting for him.

Jack asked "How long since Coulson and the others have been missing?"

Ben said "5 hours at least. No cars were used, it's like their transportation was invisible."

Taylor asked "Could they have used a Quinjet?"

Maria said "Doubtful. Mr Peterson managed to get some footage from security cameras in the diner. We have a face to one of these people, Tony is running facial recognition on him now, trying to find a name. He's dived into this, wants to find Coulson and get some answers."

Jack then asked "I heard on the news that the US government shut down SHIELD again?"

Ben saw the look in Jack's eyes and asked "What are you thinking?"

Jack explained by saying "We start up SHIELD again and tell the US we're operating without their interference. SHIELD was meant to do what it did, protect people, even if it meant defying the government at times. The cancer that was HYDRA's infiltration of our organisation has been cut out. Once we rescue Phil and the others. We get back to the way things were."

Ben and Taylor were in agreement as Maria asked "What would keep SHIELD in check to prevent us going too far?"

Jack replied "An internal affairs department. SHIELD is not just an organisation or the people behind it. SHIELD is an idea, and ideas never die."

After a few minutes of thinking, Maria and Mike agreed with the others and headed to the top floor, where Tony Stark and the rest of his team of Avengers were.

When they got there, Tony Stark was going through surveillance footage and got a name to this mystery man. Nicholas Smythe and the footage outside showed, these people were literally outside the diner one minute and the minute before that, they weren't there.

Tony said "Whoever these people are, they have advanced tech. They could be HYDRA."

Ben shook his head and said "If these people were Hydra. They'd have killed them. We've a new player on the board."

Jack remarked "It'll only be a matter of time before we remove them from the board. What do we do about the US government, they believe that agent Daisy Johnson tried to kill General Talbot. What can we do to prove them otherwise?"

Maria started to look through CCTV footage of what happened at this meeting and noticed the two from the Russian delegation were shot repeatedly by Phil and Melinda, but curiously kept moving like nothing happened to them, looking deeper, she learned one of the men was the reclusive billionaire known as Anton Ivanov the millionaire industrialist.

Jack and the others noticed this as well and knew something wasn't right, especially when Jack saw what they had, something, both he and Maria knew Fury had looked for, the Darkhold.

Once Maria explained to Tony what SHIELD knew about the Darkhold, they knew this could at least convince the government to hear them out about SHIELD's innocence, especially if they offered up another piece of meat, whoever this mysterious group was.

Jack then asked "Mr Stark, can you pull move a copy of Jeffrey Mace's autopsy report?"

Tony showed a copy of the report and Jack noticed something, while the injuries looked like they might have been by an Inhuman, they could also be done by repeated use of a hammer. SHIELD was being set up, that much was now obvious.

Jack said "Let's arrange a press conference, try and draw this group out, if they think SHIELD will continue, they might come out of hiding to silence us, and we'll be waiting,"

Ben asked "Who'll give the press conference?"

Before Maria could say anything Jack volunteered and already had in mind what to say.

As preparations were being made Maria asked Ben "How's the family?"

Ben smiled and said "Anna is not happy I'm here. Told me when I get home, I'm sleeping on the couch for a while. Jim and Liz are great as are the kids. Kono and Alicia are still on vacation in Italy, apparently they want to go on a tour of the country eating at every restaurant, or café along the way."

Maria smiled and Ben noticed a look in her eyes as she saw Jack writing the speech he'd give in a few hour's time and asked "You going to tell Jack you still love him, or do you hope staring at him like that will somehow telepathically get that message across to him?"

Maria was shocked at this and Ben said "Tell him, you deserve happiness in your life. So does he, you both need it, especially after what happened with Josh."

Maria looked away for a moment as she remember her dead son before going over to Jack and held his hand as he said with sadness in his voice "I miss him."

Maria knowing full well who he was talking about said "Me too."

2 hours later, Jack was in front of the cameras as he started his speech saying "My name is Jack Williams, at the moment I am the acting director of SHIELD. I've called you all here to address recent news reports concerning SHIELD and bring yoy the truth. Footage shows Daisy Johnson shooting US Air Force General Talbot, but this security footage, shows someone who looks like Agent Johnson, using her powers killing a lookalike, who used a gun not her powers. And the Russian delegation at the meeting somehow were shot multiple times but didn't die among them Russian Industrialist Anton Ivanov, who SHIELD has learned is the leader of the notorious hate group, the Watchdogs. SHIELD is being set up by the Watchdogs and a new group, who abducted several SHIELD agents including friends of mine. To those abductors I give this message, release my friends and others your holding prisoner within 24 hours. Failure to do so, will result in conflict between, to begin at our choosing. That is all."

With that the press conference was over, as Jack met up with the others as Tony Stark was having a teleconference with the US President and other world leaders showing them the evidence of this frame up done against SHIELD.

Tony managed to convince the world leaders of the frame up, who gave Tony the full authority of the UN panel to look into this and find those in this mysterious group.

 **The Peak**

S.W.O.R.D Director Brand watched the press conference and ordered Nichaolas Smythe to head back down to Earth and deal with this before this situation got any more out of hand.

Meanwhile her second in command, Magnus Wolfe was shocked at what his boss was going to do, going after Jack Williams after he just made that speech announcing he'd take over leadership of SHIELD, would make his ex-wife Maria Hill come after them and if they went after her next, Tony Stark would get involved.

This time S.W.O.R.D had bitten off more than it could chew.

Meanwhile, Phil and the others were brought out of their cells as Director Brand made it clear why they were being held, SHIELD being hunted by the US government put S.W.O.R.D at risk, so to protect them, they were imprisoning them indefinitely.

Both Phil and Melinda knew one thing, before they left they contact Maria so they could meet up, if she didn't hear from them, she'd reach out to Jack, and he wouldn't stop until he found them.

 **An hour later outskirts of New York City**

Jack was pacing around the abandoned warehouse, as the others were in positon waiting for Smythe who soon showed up with a gun in his hands and a small device in the other hand, before he could activate it, the device was shot out of his hand by Ben.

Smythe was soon surrounded and restrained as an ear piece and an odd device on his wrist were taken off him as he was searched for any more weapons.

Once the man was cuffed to a pole, Jack and Maria told the others to get back to Avengers Tower and show this what Smythe had to Tony, he'd probably be able to figure out what this tech was.

When they left Jack said to Smythe "You're going to tell us everything you know."

Smythe started to laugh as Jack took off his jacket while Maria hung back, preferring to let Jack do the questioning.

Jack Williams looked at the captive Nicholas Smythe, chained to the pole in the abandoned warehouse and said as he held a dagger in his hands "To be honest with you, Phil Coulson is more than just my friend. He's like a brother to me. Melinda May is a great friend as well. The others, any friend of theirs is a friend of mine. But you already know that, don't you? Because you probably looked up any of their associates, Fearful we'd be looking for revenge. Now, you're either not very good at what you do or you were going to come after me and Maria next, to tie up any loose ends. Only one other time have I done what I'm about to do. I killed the man who killed my baby boy as a way to get to me and Maria for arresting his brother for crimes against SHIELD. He died in agony which is exactly what I'm going to do to you do unless you tell me what I want to know."

Jack stabbed Nicholas a few times in the chest, lightly in non-vital areas of the body, as the man yelled in pain. Jack asked "Where are Phil Coulson, Melinda May and the others your group took?"

When he got no answer, Jack stabbed him again cutting a small line along his chest and said "Start talking to me! Tell me what I want to know?"

Nicholas laughed and said "They're dead. I killed them."

Jack yelled in rage as he started to punch Smythe over and over again as Maria Hill watched on nearby. Smythe gave no answers was soon a bloody mess and out cold.

Jack grabbed some smelling salts and used it to wake Smythe up and said "Let's try this again. I already know your group abducted friends of mine and their friends. You wouldn't have taken them just to kill them. Now what I want to know."

Jack stabbed Smythe several times in the chest as he said "Is the name of whoever gave you these orders. Either in your group or the US government. Give me a name and I will end this quickly, I give you my word."

Smythe spat at Jack who retorted by saying "You think you know about pain. You know nothing yet." Jack walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a container of lighter fluid and sprayed it on Smythe making him cry out in agony. Jack then yelled out "Give the name of the person in your organisation, or the US Government! Who gave you the order to abduct my friends? Give me the name!"

Jack sprayed more of the lighter fluid making Smythe scream some more as he yelled "Give me a name!" Smythe said nothing and Jack threw away the empty container as he got a blow torch and used it on Smythe's knife wounds as he yelled "Give me the name of the person who ordered you to abduct my friends from that diner! Give me the name! Now!"

Smythe was silent for a moment before he said "I did it on my own with my men!"

Jack grabbed Smythe by the neck and said "You're lying. You didn't have the authority. I want the name! Give me the name!"

Smythe said "My name is Nicholas Smythe."

Jack used the blow torch again for over 20 seconds making Smythe scream in total agony and still got no answer. Jack headed over to Maria, threw the blow torch at a faraway wall in frustration as he said to his ex-wife "This isn't working."

Maria then saw something in Smythes pocket and grabbed, it. It was a mobile phone, she tried to activate it and saw the SIM Card was gone.

Jack asked Smythe "Where's the SIM card for your phone?" when they got no answer, they looked at the ground, seeing where it might have fallen, when Jack looked at Smythe and knew where it was as did Maria.

Maria said "You idiot. You swallowed it."

Jack went over with his knife and whispered to Smythe "This is for my friends." As he stabbed the man in the stomach to get to his insides and find the SIM card which killed Smythe very quickly.

Soon Jack found it, Maria cleaned it, before it was put in the phone and the last call dialled was rang. It led to a voicemail that said "You've reached the mobile number of US Secretary of State Ross. We can't take your call right now. If you leave your name and number. We'll get back to you as soon as we can."

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it. Read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agents of SHIELD season 5 Retribution**

 **Chapter 2 getting some answers and going on the offensive**

 **Author's notes I don't own Agents of SHIELD, just the idea for this fic, set after Season 4 and goes a lot different than what happen in the show. This story will be focusing on Phil and Melinda as well as Maria Hill and an OC of mine Jack Williams.**

 **This fic is not connected to my other Agents of SHIELD fic Ghosts of The Past in anyway.**

 **I'd also like to thank my good friend Fenrisulven13 for letting me borrow his OC's Nicholas Smythe, Magnus Wolfe and Benjamin Shannon. I also recommend you read Fenrisulven13's fanfics. If you like this, you'll like those as well.**

 **Well's that's enough of an author's notes on with the story**

 **Avengers Tower**

Mike handed Tony what they found on Nicholas Smythe and he was shocked to see this man had a version of the Sonic Taser weapon developed by Stark Industries many years ago.

And the other device was now being examined, it was clearly advanced tech, like nothing Tony had ever seen before, soon the AI FRIDAY said the device looked like a porotype teleporter device that was developed by the Department of Defence which mysteriously disappeared, clearly it was not a prototype anymore.

Taylor asked Tony "Do you think you can make other versions of this teleporter, would be useful when we find whoever Smythe worked for?"

Tony said "I can make a copy, once I look at this and the schematics from the DOD and find out how it's supposed to work. I've done some looking up on Smythe. He's wanted in 6 states for murder of several women. We caught a serial killer, working for a secret organisation. Makes me start to think these people could indeed by HYDRA."

Ben and the others agreed with Tony's theory, before Jack and Maria arrived with the phone of Smythe, as Jack said "Last call made on this phone was to Secretary of State Ross. If he's involved with this group, we need to find out. Mr Stark I suggest you get him to come here. Tell him you know where Steve Rogers is and will only tell him in person. Than we can find out what he knows."

Tony than asked "What happened to Smythe?"

Maria said "He died during the questioning. Jack had to get creative in the questioning when the man refused to talk. We now have a new lead, let's follow it."

As Jack started to look over the info on Smythe, he was happy to see that the man had done crimes that what happened to him, a fate he well deserved. He then hoped that Phil and others were ok, no doubt when this group learned Smythe was dead, they wouldn't be happy.

 **The Peak**

Director Brand was furious when her search team reported that Nicholas Smythe was found dead in an abandoned warehouse, eviscerated and a note was left with a waring. 'Release Phil Coulson, Melinda May and the others your holding, or more of your people will die.'

Smythe's phone and teleporter were not found on the body and it was clear the man was tortured by Jack Williams, the once top interrogator in SHIELD. Seems the man's skills hadn't dulled over the last few years since he left SHIELD following his divorce from Maria Hill.

Director Brand then ordered Melinda May and Phil Coulson brought to her office, so she could find out anything they knew about Jack Williams, where'd he go and who'd he ally with in this mission of vengeance.

Once they were brought the office, Director Brand demanded they tell her all they knew about Jack Williams, or the others would suffer for their silence. Phil started to laugh knowing that Brands threat was an empty one as Melinda asked "How many of your men as he and those with him killed so far? Anyone high up, if not he's just getting started."

Phil regained his composure as he asked "Let me guess, he's given you a demand. Release us, our team, or more of your men will die? I suggest you do as he says."

Director Brand angrily said "Your friend, killed one of my best agents, tortured him, than gutted him like a pig."

None of her questions were answered as Director Brand ordered the two of them brought back to their cells, both Coulson and May couldn't help but think back to a night several years, ago when they helped Jack and Maria get revenge for little Josh Williams.

 **Flashback 8 years ago Ohio**

A car pulled up to an abandoned building as heavy rain was falling all around the area, Phil Coulson and Melinda May got out of the car and got the man who was tied up in the back of the car and dragged him out, The man was already a bloody mess with blood from his mouth and bruises all over his face.

The man yelled "Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Melinda punched him in the gut as Phil said "You're going to face justice for what you done Tyler. You killed our godson. You didn't think we'd come after you for that? You really are stupid."

Tyler said "SHIELD shouldn't have killed my brother, if they didn't than your brat godson would still be alive now." Phil angry at this remark shoved Tyler to the ground and kicked him in the gut, making the man cry out in pain.

Tyler was dragged to his feet and brought into the abandoned building where Jack and Maria Williams were waiting for their son's murderer.

Tyler was soon handcuffed to a hook connected to the ceiling, keeping his arms suspended above his head while, the four SHIELD agents took turns beating up the man who murdered baby Josh Williams in cold blood.

After a while, Phil and Melinda left as Jack and Maria got out a bag of implements and debated which to use first on Tyler.

Maria said "You're stupid. We were going to leave SHIELD once Josh was a year old. Our work was finished, we were done. We were out. All you had to do was leave us alone. Why couldn't you just leave us alone?"

Maria got no answer as she was about to begin the torture as Jack said to Tyler "You can scream now if you want to."

Tyler died in complete and total agony by the time Maria and Jack were done with him. Phil and Melinda helped bury the body.

 **End of flashback**

Phil and Melinda knew it'd only be a matter of time before Director Brand and her group paid for what they done.

All they had to do now was wait.

 **Unknown Location**

Former member of the World Security Council Hawley was watching the news on TV. She was proud to see some in SHIELD were going to continue the mission they started long ago, and then got a call from an old friend.

The caller asked "You've seen the news?"

Hawley replied "I am Graham. You must be proud of jack, wanting to contine SHIELD and defy those people in the US trying to use this as a power grab?"

Graham Williams said "I am. We are both former members of the World Security Council, if SHIELD will continue, than we need to reassume our role overseeing SHIELD. What do you say Hawley?"

Hawley smiled and said "I'm in."

Graham smiled and made the next call to US President Ellis to use his influence to ensure the US government didn't interfere with SHIELD in the future.

After all he knew where the secrets that the US government didn't want revealed. In essence, he knew where the bodies were buried, because he buried them himself.

 **Avengers Tower a few hours later**

US Secretary of State Ross arrived at Avengers Tower and he wasn't alone. President Ellis was with him with a Secret Service detail.

As Secretary Ross and the President were meeting Tony Stark to find out wat info he had on the whereabouts of Steve Rogers and the other Rogue Avengers as the media referred to them as, when suddenly Maria Hill and Jack Williams entered.

Jack said "Mr President I'm sorry to barge in like this, but Sectary Ross is guilty of conspiring with a group working against the government who went after my friends and is withholding information that is vital to the security of this planet." as Jack showed President Ellis the phone Smythe had and the last number dialled, Secretary Ross tried to flee, when Tony and Maria grabbed him and held him in place as Ellis ordered the Secret Service to stand down.

Before Jack could do anything, President Ellis said "I know he's been working with a group known as S.W.O.R.D. I only just found out myself a few hours ago. It's very complicated."

Jack was enraged at this punched Ross in the face as he yelled "Where are my friends and their team! Where is this so called S.W.O.R.D's HQ?"

President Ellis said "He told me he doesn't know!"

Jack retorted as he could see it in Ross's eyes, he knew what Jack wanted to know. "He's lying to you sir."

Ross said "The man I had on the inside, has gone dark. I don't know where-."

He stopped talking, as Jack took out a dagger and said "You read my file. First thing I'll do is cut out your right eye. Then I'll cut out your left. Then I will cut you and I will keep cutting, until you tell me where this group is."

As Ross's silence Jack looked at President Ellis, who nodded as Jack said "You brought this on yourself."

Just before Jack could begin cutting, Secretary Ross said "Alright. Alright. Alright. They have a drop off point, an abandoned warehouse, number 15 in Brooklyn. Go there, some of them will show up, take them out and get their teleporters, from there you can get a small team onto their space station."

Everyone was shocked at this declaration and the president asked "How can they have a space station in orbit of the planet and we not detect it?"

Secretary Ross admitted the truth "They have advanced alien tech and privately funded by people who share their goals. I can give a list of names, if it'll buy me leniency."

The President looked at Ross is disgust and said to the Secret Service Agents "Get him out of here. Put in a holding cell in the White House and question him, find out everything he knows."

The agents did as ordered as the President said to Jack "Your father has me over a barrel. So if SHIELD want to be separate from the government, they can as long as the Sokovia Accords are enforced and we have a liaison officer at SHIELD."

Jack looked at Maria who nodded in agreement and Jack said "That sounds fine to me. We'll need a Delta team to help us with this planned attack on this S.W.O.R.D Space Station, the very best."

The President remember hearing of one spec ops team who were in the US on R&R knew just who to get and would make the arrangements.

An hour later, Jack, Maria, mike, Ben and Taylor were waiting near the warehouse when an SUV arrived and several men showed up armed with tactical gear and weapons, the Delta team arrived.

The group entered the abandoned warehouse and set up positions for an ambush, and waited for these S.W.O.R.D operatives to show up.

Two hours later, over a dozen of them showed up and were quickly taken out as Tony Stark showed up with the teleporter used by Smythe and explained he figured out how to use it and showed the others what to do, once they had the other teleporters on.

Suddenly the group on the count of 3, activated the teleporters and found themselves on the space station.

Jack said to the Delta Team, "Create a distraction and try and draw a lot of the guards on here to you. The rest of us will look for someone who can tell us where they keep the prisoners on this station."

The group spilt into two teams, as a man in S.W.O.R.D attire like those who were killed in that warehouse entered the room, arms raised is surrender as he said "My name is Magnus Wolfe. I take it you're looking for the SHIELD agents we took into custody? I can show you where they are."

Jack kept his gun on Magnus and said "Show us."

Magnus lead the group to the holding cells as alarms started to go with gunfire heard nearby, the Delta team was doing their job.

Soon they were at the holding cells which Magnus opened as Mike and Tony found who they were looking for, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Daisy Johnson, Alphonso Mackenzie, Elena Rodriguez, but no Phil Coulson.

Jack asked Melinda "Where's Phil?"

Melinda said "I heard yelling from Phil. I think they took him somewhere to beat some information out of him. Knew you'd show up Jack, wasn't expecting everyone else you brought with you though."

Jack smiled in response and gave Melinda a shotgun as she grabbed a tactical vest off a dead S.W.O.R.D agent as Magnus said "Your friend was probably taken to interrogation, any guards not engaged in fighting will be there between you and him, two floors up. What are you going to do?"

Melinda loaded her shotgun as she replied "I'm getting Phil back." She then headed to an elevator followed by Jack and Maria, as Tony led the others in taking out any other S.W.O.R.D operatives on the space station that weren't fighting the Delta team.

As they headed took out several more S.W.O.R.D operative Ben asked Magnus "Why are you helping us?"

Magnus answered "I overheard Director Brand on the phone to one of our financial backers, she said two words. Hail Hydra."

Tony muttered to himself "They always come back. Cut one head, two more takes its place."

Mike took out two more S.W.O.R.D members he yelled "Let's keep cutting off their heads than!"

Meanwhile, as Melinda, Jack and Maria arrived on the floor, they were keeping Phil on, they were meeting heavy resistance, Melinda told Jack and Maria to cover her while she flanked them, going through an empty room and quickly took them out from behind.

She moved on followed closely by the others, as in the interrogation Director Brand was overseeing Phil's questioning, as they heard the alarms and Phil said "It's over, you lost."

Before she could say anything, a S.W.O.R.D agent walked over to her and said "Ma'am I can't raise anyone on the coms, and there's reports on gunfire on this floor."

Director Brand said "The Calvary, Jack Williams and Maria Hill are on their way. Cut them off. Michaelson, get the emergency teleporter ready to take us to our fallout base."

Michaelson said "I can't, the teleporter signal is being jammed somehow."

Director Brand cursed at this and got behind Phil and pointed a gun at him as gunfire was heard outside and suddenly, Melinda, Jack and Maria were opening fire taking out every S.W.O.R.D operative there before any of them could get a shot off.

As she laid dying on the floor, Director Brand muttered. "Hail Hydra." With that she died.

Jack contacted the others over the com and said "We've got Coulson, now let's take out all these HYDRA goons, and then take an inventory of what's here. Might be some useful tech."

Tony said "All of those Hydra goons are now dead. Good to hear Phil's alright. Let him know when this is done, me and him are going to talk."

Jack nodded as the four of them headed to regroup with the others and start looking through the place for Intel and advanced tech.

Within a few hours they were done and contacted President Ellis to let him know the threat HYDRA posed to the world was dealt with.

Once that was done, Tony, Jack and Maria went back to Earth with Phil, Melinda and their team, to their surprise, former World Security Councilwoman Hawley and Graham Williams were waiting for them.

Graham said "Well taking out another head of HYDRA. Now we to talk about the future of SHIELD. I've convinced President Ellis to let SHIELD be it's own independent organization again, we will however have a liaison officer from the US military. I still have some advanced SHIELD tech from when SHIELD fell that causes rapid healing. I've had it given to US General Talbot, once he recovers. I'll suggest he's made the liaison officer. Now I and Hawley will be on the World Security Council again, Mr Stark, we'd like to offer you the third positon on the council. What do you say?"

Tony was shocked at this and said "I'll need some time to think about this offer?"

Graham nodded in understanding and hugged Phil saying "Glad you're alright."

Phil hugged back the man who became a father figure to him after he and Jack became great friends and smiled.

Everyone had a nice dinner to celebrate a successful rescue as Jack and Maria were caught up on what happened to Coulson and the others in the last few years since SHEILD fell.

 **A few weeks later The Peak**

Graham Williams led General Talbot through the space station, SHIELD's new headquarters and the general was impressed with what he saw and agreed to take the position offered by the President to be the US liaison to SHIELD.

Meanwhile in the dining room, a private meal was being held for Phil Coulson and Melinda May, arranged for by Tony Stark, once the two of them finally admitted their feelings for one another.

At the same time on Earth, Jack and Maria were both reconnecting by going a nice walk in Rome after a lovely date. Jack smiled as he kissed Maria and thought to himself 'Love is in the air.'

A year later Phil married Melinda and Jack married Maria again in a double ceremony, with the two bouquets caught by Simmons and Elena. Much to the shock of Fitz and Mack.

A few months ago when Thanos and his army showed up on Earth looking for the other Infinity Stones, the Avengers with the Guardians of the Galaxy and help from SHIELD defeated them, saving the world. Sadly after the victory, President Ellis was assassinated by a lone gunman, with evidence implicating SHIELD as being responsible.

 **Epilogue 2 years later Washington DC**

Maria Williams finished her testimony before the US senate committee into allegations SHIELD was behind the murder of President Ellis and asked Senator Donald Trump one question. "Where were you when the President died?"

Trump was shocked at the question and said "I was at home. Why?"

Maria lit a cigarette before saying "I was at SHIELD HQ, having helped the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy protect Earth from Thanos and his army along with the rest of SHIELD. When I learned the President was dead. I swore I'd find a way to make it right no matter how long it took."

Trump demanded to know where Maria was going with this and asked "What are you saying?"

Maria retorted "I'm saying, Sarah Palin and a group of conspirators who were part of HYDRA, murdered President Ellis."

Trump scoffed and said "That's the most absurd thing I ever heard."

Maria then took out a silenced pistol hidden under the table by SHIELD agents and said "I thought you'd say that senator. No one fucking move!"

Trump and the other senators were shocked at this as the billionaire senator said "You're out of your mind if you think-."

Maria stood up and kept her gun aimed at Trump and said "I don't hold anyone's ambition against them senator. You were ambitious, a powerful business man who wanted more power and became US Senator. I looked though Palin's files after she died once we learned she was HYDRA. Imagine my surprise to see your name mentioned, over and over and over and over again. HYDRA wanted President Ellis dead and you were more than willing to help, for a price."

Trump said "There's camera's everywhere, there's witnesses. You'll never get away with this!"

Maria angrily said "I want them to see this, you stupid asshole." Maria turned to the camera. "Because then they will know. SHIELD is not finishing with you. SHIELD is starting with you."

She then faced Trump again and fired once shooting him in the chest before shooting him in the head killing him. Maria started to walk away as she faced the camera one last time and said "And they're next!"

Maria quickly left the building and used the teleporter embedded into her arm to get back onto the Space Station and happily reported to the World Security Council that another high up member of HYDRA was dead.

Jack kissed his wife and said "We better get ready Mack and Elena's wedding is in a few hours."

Maria nodded and left to go to her quarters as she got dressed, Maria looked at the pregnancy test she took earlier which was positive, she had a good surprise for Jack later on tonight.

 **The end.**

 **Author's notes well that's end of this fic, let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
